


Let Me

by Theemperor95



Series: The Blank Series [6]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom Carlos, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Needy Carlos, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Vibrators, sub tk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theemperor95/pseuds/Theemperor95
Summary: Being around kids always put him in a caregiver headspace, and ever since he and TK became a unit, he actually had someone to take care of.or: Nobody ever writes about the fact that Doms get needy too.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: The Blank Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698076
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, 
> 
> I just wanted to write about the fact that caregivers and Doms can slip into their headspace too. It's not always up the S types.  
> Although we do tend to be needy as fuck. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

Carlos loved days like this. The sun was bright and kissing his skin with warmth. There was a slight breeze, nearly enough to ruffle his hair. But the best part was the fact that he got to spend the day around kids. Every once in a while he was asked by his captain to go to the local elementary school to teach them about what they do and how to stay safe, It was always a good time. The kids were sweet and attentive, they asked questions and participated in the activities that Carlos provided. 

By the time his shift was over, he was riding on a high. Being around kids always put him in a caregiver headspace, and ever since he and TK became a unit, he actually had someone to take care of. 

He walked into their apartment a little after eleven, just in time for lunch. TK was in the kitchen chopping veggies and swaying his hips and head to the song playing on the stereo, clearly not having heard his boyfriend join him. Carlos’s heart melted at the sight of his baby boy exuding joy like he was, but his need won out in the end, and he approached the younger man. 

“ Hey sweetheart, what’re you doing?” he asked as he embraced TK from behind and hooked his chin on his shoulder. TK didn’t even jump at the contact, he just leaned back a little and answered “ hey ‘los, just making a salad for lunch, I wanted to wait for you with everything ready” 

His baby boy was so precious, but knives were dangerous for little boys, and Carlos said as much. TK looked at him with a confused face, he was usually the one that dictated their dynamic. if he was feeling subby, Carlos would fall into a dom headspace, if he was feeling little, Carlos would become a caregiver, and so on. Carlos prompting TK to fall into a headspace was a new development and TK was intrigued. 

“ Carlos, do you need me to be little right now?” he needed to know exactly what his boyfriend was after right now, so he could give it to him. 

Carlos exhaled, of course TK knew what he needed, they were so in tune. “ yes baby please, I need to take care of you right now” 

TK’s eyes softened, he would give this man anything he asked for, and this was such an easy request, how could he deny his papi anything. 

“ ok papi, but can you help me a little?” as much as wanted to be little for his Papi, he actually did need a bit more help getting there.

Carlos’s heart was trying to jump out of his chest for all the love he had for his man. 

“ sure sweet boy, how about you go get your blankie and stuffy and watch some TV, I’ll bring us some food in a little” 

TK did as he was told, determined to be as good as possible. He took his blankie and stuffed tiger out of the aftercare drawer, put on some fluffy socks, and slid into the living room. 

He picked a mindless sitcom and snuggled into his blanket. The time flew by, and before he knew it, Carlos was in front of him holding a delicious plate of what looked like chicken nuggets and tomatoes. 

“ I brought you, lunch baby, how’re you feeling” 

TK’s eyes got really wide at the sight of his favorite little food. 

The sight of his baby’s eyes turning into saucers told Carlos all he needed to know about TKs state of mind 

“ why don’t you sit at my feet so I can feed you, baby” 

TK fell to his knees instantly, stuffed tiger still held tight to his chest. They settled quickly in their respective places. 

Dinner was wonderful. Carlos’ felt calm and content being in control. And TK kept drifting happily. 

Things started to get heated in between bites. TK kept drawing his dom’s fingers in, giving them little sucks and nips. Carlos leaned down to kiss him more and more until TK ended up with his head resting on his boyfriends' lap whining at the bulge that was straining in front of him. 

“ is that what you want baby boy?” Asked Carlos in a teasing tone 

“ yes Papi, pretty please” replied TK in his best little boy voice 

“ very well then, go ahead” 

The sound of Carlos pulling down his zipper made TK drool, he wanted it so bad. 

As soon as his dom’s cock was out, TK pounced. He wanted to tease and draw out the pleasure, but the need was too much. He stuffed his mouth full and started suckling just to draw out the bittersweet taste that leaked from the tip. 

It was sloppy and messy, spit was dripping onto his t-shirt and his eyes were glassy from unshed tears. 

“ you look so beautiful like this pretty baby, you look like you were made to be on your knees” 

The words were true, at this moment his entire existence narrowed down to making his Papi feel good. 

“ nnnggghh.. you’re doing so good, such a good boy for me” Carlos moaned

“ stop now baby, I want to keep playing” TK did as he was told, excited to see what his Papi had in store.

Carlos gave TK a minute to catch his breath after having his throat abused for the past 20 minutes. 

TK was face up, legs spread on their bed. Tears streaming down his delicate face from the treatment Carlos’ was submitting him to. 

His dom was in between his thighs, kissing and biting everywhere he could reach. His inner thighs were a beautiful painting in reds and purples. 

“ please Papi, I waaaant” TK whined 

“ sh sh sh baby, I know what you want, no need to cry” cooed Carlos 

Before TK could even think about a retort, Carlos was buried tongue first in his sub. He was fucking him for all he was worth. Every so often, Carlos would pull out and nibble at the spit shiny rim in front of him. 

“ you taste so good Tyler, I could stay in between your thighs forever” Carlos growled 

TK was _so close_ , so close he could taste it. One more rough thrust of that magical tongue was all it took for him to fly clear off the cliff. Fuck, the first orgasm of the night was always good, it left him feeling boneless like nothing else could. 

Not even the bitter feeling of not following orders could affect his high. 

“ Oh baby, you were being so good, what happened?” cooed Carlos

TK knew he should feel bad for breaking a rule, but he just couldn’t, so instead, he just shrugged his shoulder 

“ I was feeling so generous today, I was going to let you come however many times you wanted.” Carlos stated “ but you broke a rule, so no more orgasms for you baby” 

TK blanched. Carlos wasn’t going to go easy on him, this would be torture for him. 

“ I think I’ll start by finishing what we started in the living room” At this point, Carlos was speaking more to himself, so TK just sat there quietly, not wanting to earn more punishment then he already had. 

Carlos climbed up his body and sat heavily on his chest “ open up baby” was the only instructions TK got before Carlos was grabbing the headboard and fucking into his throat in heavy thrust. It didn’t take long for Carlos to reach his orgasm. He had been on edge since the living room after all. Once he was done spending himself in TK’s warm mouth he fell on his side and got his breathing back to normal, he turned to his sub with mischief in his eye 

“ I want you to stay open for when I’m ready to fuck you again” As if out of nowhere, Carlos was holding a decent size plug with a slight curve. At the base, there was a little light that indicated its connection to Bluetooth. TK had a love/hate relationship with the toy, but right now it leaned more towards hate. This toy was going to provide endless torture for his poor prostate. 

Carlos lubed the toy up liberally and worked it into TK in slowed measured thrust. Once it had been swallowed by TK’s small frame Carlos decided to torture him some more 

“ clench on it baby boy, show me how bad you want it” 

TK whimpered at the humiliation, he could feel his face burning, but he also felt his cock twitch, so he did as he was told. 

Carlos was mesmerized, TK was clenching on the plug rhythmically, making it look like his mouth when he was sucking on his fingers. “ that’s it, baby, I wish you could see how filthy and hot you look right now. Maybe next time we should do this in front of a mirror”

That image, of Carlos holding his legs up and out so that TK could see his hole full of a plug, almost made TK come again, but he was determined to not let his dom down again. 

At some point, Carlos turned the vibrator on, at first it was gentle enough that TK didn’t even feel it, but as the minutes went on, Carlos kept increasing it until TK could do nothing but wail and beg “ pl-pleaseeeee Papi” he didn’t know if he was begging for the vibrations to stop or for Carlos to let him come, it's not like it mattered much because neither happened. 

Carlos was having the time of his life. Watching TK squirm and mewl was always a treat, and the fact that he was struggling to be obedient, only added to the euphoria. 

Time had slowed down like molasses dripping, TK was hanging on a limbo of tortured pleasure. Every move, every vibration, added to the overstimulation. What felt like hours later, or it might have been minutes, Carlos finally removed the plug. 

_Empty_ was the first thought that TK registered. He hated being empty and Carlos knew it. It made him feel bereft as if he wasn’t complete. 

“Papi please, _please”_ TK begged. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes just to see Carlos looking at him with fire in his eyes and an evil grin on his lips. 

“ something you need baby boy?” 

TK just whined, why was his Papi being so mean? He was aware he was crying and babbling. making promises to never break a rule again, and if his Papi filled him up right now he’d be the best boy ever. 

Carlos just gave him a sympathetic look “ I know sweetheart, I know that you’ll never be bad again. Until you are, and I have to put you in your place. Don’t worry though, that’s what papis are for” 

Finally, _finally,_ Carlos took pity on him and thrust in. Or so TK though, but Carlos wanted to play with his baby a bit longer, so he just put in the tip. 

TK lost his shit he started writhing and begging like a proper whore, something Carlos didn’t hesitate to point out. Eventually though, the need to get off started to become too much for Carlos, so thrust all the way into his boyfriend and jumped into a punishing rhythm instantly. 

TK was loving it, he was finally full and cared for. Nothing could touch him when his Papi was inside him. He was so lost in his own head, that the need to cum became a hum in the back of his mind rather than a pressing matter. All he wanted to do right now was make his dom feel good. 

“ Baby, baby I’m-“ was all the warning TK got before his insides were painted white and the warmth of being useful traveled to his limbs and his head. 

Carlos pulled out slowly and carefully, aware of all the abuse TK’s asshole had endured. He cleaned them both up, tucked TK in with his blanket and stuffed tiger, and went about praising him with soft words. 

In no time at all, both men were warm, sated, and asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I'm writing just know that I love comments and ideas. If there's anything you want to see, let me know I'll do my best to work it in. 
> 
> Also, I really appreciate that you're reading what I'm writing.


End file.
